Certain prior art systems may attempt to model a trailer position of a towed trailer. Some prior art systems may inadequately attempt to estimate the trailer position or trailer path because a prior art equation for the trailer position is inaccurate or cannot be readily processed in real time with limited data processing resources available on a vehicle. Thus, there is a need for a method and system for estimating a trailer position of a trailer associated with vehicle on an accurate basis, a timely basis, or both.